


有始无终

by crazy_zone



Category: 6918 - Fandom, KHR - Fandom, R27 - Fandom, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!, 家教, 里纲, 骸云
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文是和写手太太晓灵风合写的6918混R27文，属于联文。<br/>大部分里纲的具体交手戏出自作者晓灵风之手。</p>
    </blockquote>





	有始无终

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是和写手太太晓灵风合写的6918混R27文，属于联文。  
> 大部分里纲的具体交手戏出自作者晓灵风之手。

“晚上好。”

“晚上好。”

“请问这周的婚姻生活怎么样？”

“哦挺好的，而且快要临近我们结婚3周年的纪念日了。”

“那真是令人高兴的一件事啊，我接手你们的婚姻顾问只有一年多，能借着这个机会问问，两位是怎么认识吗？”

“哦，关于我们是怎么认识的，这是一个很漫长的过程，不过总结下来应该是在床上认识的。”

“呃……抱歉打断一下，床上认识是想说这是……？”

“哦，不，这是我们相互追逐了很久之后的事情了，只是我们在相互追逐的过程中相互了解，最后才见面的。”

“哦原来是这样的，真是不好意思打断了你，请继续吧。”

“我们相互追逐的过程很离奇，想必通过我们的职业你也能理解，其中多少会带有以下夸张的成分，所以无论听到什么都不要太惊讶。”

“那是当然的，我的前一对客户，就是您在休息室里隔着窗户看到的那两位男性，那位棕色头发的说自己是某个大国的国家高级情报总管，另一位黑色头发的则说自己是一个杀手。”

“那可真是有意思，我们的身份和他们不太一样，不过也差不了多少。我和我的另一半，相当于窃贼和警察的身份，他是警察，我是贼。所以我们一直处于他追我，而我逃的关系。他追着我跑遍了半个地球，最终他追到了我，而我得到了他。”

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

最终他追到了我，而我得到了他。

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

KEY：HE、工口番外、梗来自@晓灵风 

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

“你好。风纪财团总裁办公室。”

“我是泽田纲吉，请给我接云雀恭弥。”

“……”女声消失，没多久电话就接进了总裁办公室。

“草食动物，什么事。”沉稳的男性声线冷冷的传进听筒，云雀坐在落地窗前的皮椅上，背着光翻看着文件。

“云雀学长，上次那件事查出来了一点东西。感觉学长你大概有兴趣，会喜欢，所以特意打了电话过来。”电话那头的男人倒是没有因为云雀的态度和语气而生气，依然语气不变的说道。

“哼，要是没有我感兴趣的东西，咬杀。”

电话那头的男人轻笑了一声，然后开口说道，“上次风纪财团的那笔帐，我们查到的是最后转入了一个私人账户，因为暂时还没有证据，为了不打草惊蛇，所以没去查账户拥有人的资料。”

“只知道账户拥有人的名字叫Hell•King。不过估计是假名。”说到这里男人停顿了一下，然后语音带笑，“但是很有意思的是，根据情报显示，大部分线索都指向了一个人。”

“哦，谁？”

“一个薄情的男人，全球很多富有的女商人都和他有一腿，不过最后那些女人都被抛弃了。”泽田纲吉低笑两声，“似乎是你最讨厌的类型啊。”

云雀冷哼一声并不说话。泽田纲吉在电话那头也没有急着催，只是等着云雀回答。沉默不久，云雀开口，语气里有些不易察觉的兴奋感。

“你成功了，草食动物。”他拉开抽屉，拿出了一把保养很好的格洛克，站起身，“他现在在哪里？”

“阿拉斯加。”

 

一周后。阿拉斯加。

阿拉斯加的费尔班克斯冰天雪地，相当寒冷。云雀穿着黑色的羽绒衣，坐在直升机内，面无表情的看着窗外白花花的一片。

根据泽田纲吉给的情报，那个名叫Hell•King的男人现在住在一家叫做红房子的私人旅馆里，并且大有准备离开之意。

云雀本来应该坐船的，但是为了时间，他不得不在半路上岸换乘飞机，赶到那个旅馆。  
飞机在一小时后到达了那个旅馆的停机点，因为刚才已经结清了租用直升机的费用，云雀跳下直升机后就推门走进旅店里。  
旅店里暖洋洋的，三三两两的坐着一些当地人或者游客，看到云雀进来的时候都下意识的往这个方向看了一眼，然后轻声的或者在心里赞叹一下这个东方男人漂亮的眉眼。  
对此云雀只是皱了皱眉，并没有过多介意。泽田纲吉没给他呢个男人的照片，只是告诉他那个男人很好认。  
就在他环视旅店一楼的时候，一个一头蓝发的男人带着迷人的微笑，从他身边擦肩而过。  
云雀拧了拧眉，男人的气质让他很不爽。黏腻而甜美的感觉像是一颗包装精美的糖果，但是直觉又告诉他这颗糖果的本质是一种危险的毒药。  
不会一击致命，却容易让人就此沉溺的浓烈味道。  
不过男人没给他太多思考和不爽的时间，擦身而过之后，就向停机点的直升机驾驶员打了一个招呼，像是要乘坐直升机一样。  
云雀下意识的回过身去看，男人和驾驶员三言两语就谈妥了价钱，驾驶员启动了直升机，男人修长的腿跨上直升机，拉上门，只留了一个魅惑的笑容和线条迷人的侧脸。  
罕见的异色眼睛状似有意无意的扫了云雀一眼，随即直升机的螺旋桨旋转起来，巨大的气浪让云雀不得不用一只袖子挡住脸，来避免过大的风雪刮伤脸颊。  
短短数秒，男人便消失在云雀的视线里。  
等到气浪停住，云雀重新走进店里，刚打算寻找那个“很好认”的男人时，手机短暂的“嘀”了一声。云雀从西裤口袋里拿出手机，上面是一条来自泽田纲吉的短信。直觉不是什么好事，云雀暗骂了一声点开短信。  
上面只字片语的写了一句话：Hell•King账户上的那笔钱于十分钟前已被转走，地区显示是阿拉斯加。  
寥寥数字就让云雀恨不得捏爆了手机。  
回想刚才那个男人令他极度不爽的气质，他敢确信，那个一颦一笑都含着剧毒的男人，绝对就是女富翁的大众情人，所谓的Hell•King！

 

“所以说……云雀学长你和他擦肩而过？”泽田纲吉轻笑一声，“看起来这次运气实在不好啊。”他的语气很温和，但是云雀怎么都觉的有一股嘲笑的意思在里面。  
“新地点。”云雀言简意赅的问了他这样一个问题。  
“伊利诺伊州，芝加哥。”

 

五天后。芝加哥莎士比亚歌剧院。  
此时正是刚刚过了晚餐的时间，云雀穿着一身笔挺的黑西服，白衬衣，领口一丝不苟扣紧，并系着黑领带，正坐在二楼的双人包厢里。  
虽说是双人包厢，但他一个人就包了这个包厢。讨厌群聚是一个原因，另一个原因是因为在他右手边的那个双人包厢，正是那个Hell•King，和他的新富翁情人。虽然不想承认，但是他不得不凭借泽田纲吉给他的情报，提前进入了隔壁的包厢，然后在墙上的画后面放了监听器。  
离剧目演出开始还有二十分钟，这次演出的剧目是《泰特斯•安德罗尼克斯》，莎士比亚的第一部悲剧，也是莎士比亚最成功的作品之一，以其恐怖场面的成功而著名。  
不用多想云雀也能猜出来，那个女商人是绝对不会要看这种剧目的，十有八九是那个该死的风骚情人的爱好。  
他对这种弱小的草食剧目没什么兴趣，与其看歌剧不如看书来的更和他口味。云雀低低的骂了一句，带上了监听器的耳机。  
希望这个家伙不要在这种场合做一些有伤风化的事情来侮辱他的耳朵！

 

可惜不如他所愿，剧目开始的时候就听见两个人低声的调情。大概是因为这是包厢，并且又是剧院，所以隔音效果相当好，所以谈话内容完全就是擦边球。  
之前并没有很好的环境，如今靠着监听器，云雀终于清晰的听到了那个男人的声音。  
通过这低沉而富有磁性的声线，吐露出充满暗示意味的话语，再配上那张脸上暧昧的笑，云雀突然觉得用风骚来形容他实在是太合适了。  
风骚的快赶上泽田纲吉了。  
不过同样是风骚，泽田纲吉是内里风骚，表面上看上去还能维持一种所谓“低调的奢华”。而这个家伙则是恨不得让全世界人都知道他的“风华绝代”，毫不节约的处处留下荷尔蒙。  
难不成他以为这叫赠人玫瑰，手留余香么。  
这不叫奢华。  
这叫骚包。  
云雀面无表情，维持着极其严谨的态度，给Hell•King下了这个定义。

四个小时后。  
整场剧目结束，Hell•King和女商人的对话，从头到尾都没有露出一丝马脚。然而观众们都起身鼓掌，云雀也只得跟着站起来，扯下耳机一起鼓掌。  
“咔嚓。”与此同时，一墙之隔的包厢里发出一声轻微的响动。  
等到鼓掌完毕，剧目散场，观众如潮水般都退了出去，云雀便也从包厢里走出来，在确认房间里没有人的情况下走进了隔壁的包厢。  
他要回收监听器。  
他打开门走到画前，伸手去拿微型窃听器。  
纤细的手指在画框后摸索着，突然云雀脸色一变，微眯凤眼，快速的退出了房间，不多做停留就离开了歌剧院。  
监听器不见了！  
Hell•King已经发现了吗？有人调查他的事实。  
黑色的保时捷在夜色笼罩下的街道上疾驶。  
无线交流器一直开着，偶尔泽田纲吉会说两句话，但是驾驶座上的云雀沉着脸，抿紧了樱色的嘴唇，一言不发。  
“云雀学长，有一件事我觉得有必要告诉你。”斟酌了一下，泽田纲吉还是决定告诉云雀。  
“说。”  
“我最近似乎有些麻烦，所以不太能够像现在这样坐在办公室里了。”  
云雀没说话，但是大脑显然已经在高速运转了。泽田纲吉的言下之意，云雀不会不知道。  
像他那种身份的人，手里掌握着无数情报，自然容易惹来杀身之祸。好在泽田纲吉八面玲珑的性格给他自己省去不少麻烦，也真是难得居然会有人能威胁他到这个地步。  
云雀淡淡的“嗯”了一声，罕见的发现自己有些焦躁。  
对于自己的特别反应云雀也只是诧异而已。向来自恃肉食动物的他，决不会滋生后悔这种情绪。  
现在他越来越感兴趣了。这个叫Hell•King的男人，显然有着能够与他好好较量一下的能力呢。

 

[幸子]  
彼时，为Hell•King而兴奋起来的云雀并不知道，电话的另一端纲吉的处境究竟是怎样的，那种所谓的这个地步，远比他想象的严重。

放下电话，纲吉微微一皱眉，随即从抽屉里抽出一把手枪，双手握住枪柄直指他办公室那扇红木制的大门，上面那雅致的暗纹配上红木本身压抑的色泽，一瞬间让倍感压抑。

轻轻地拨动了枪的安全开关，纲吉的拇指在扳机处摩挲了两下，像是在犹豫是不是真的要开枪一般，踌躇数秒也未能做出决定。

空气，凝固了。

“哼。”

一声冷硬的哼声忽然从门口传来，纲吉浑身一颤，反射性的扣下了扳机！碰的一声，未加消音处理的枪声爆裂于不大的室内，厚重而奢华的红木大门在子弹的作用下爆出一枚弹痕，一股焦糊味在室内蔓延开来，却惟独没有该有的血腥味。

“啧！”

纲吉不爽的咂了下嘴，双脚一起蹬地，高靠背的转椅刷的一下向后方滑开，随即他猛地矮下身躲藏在了桌子之后，几乎是这一串动作刚做完，密集的子弹就疯狂的造访了他的周遭，那些子弹像是在嘲讽他的无能一般无数次的擦着他的身侧滑过，纲吉几乎能够感受到子弹与空气摩擦带来的焦糊味，一时间，他不觉焦躁了起来。看这架势，很显然，对方是当世罕见的用枪高手，而且……纲吉瞥了眼依然没有打开的大门，愤愤的捶了一下身后依靠的柜子，这混蛋在该死的逗他玩！

真是撞上硬点子了！

对比了一下留在原地什么都不做被玩死和冲出去英勇战死的后果，纲吉最终深吸一口气，从抽屉夹层里抓出一根自动笔，连续摁了三下，于枪林弹雨中冒着被击中的危险微微直起身将笔朝着门的方向扔了出去，随即他猛地向着反方向的窗户开了两枪，连带着破碎的玻璃碎片一同跳出了窗外，身后，那根自动笔在门附近的地方，猛地爆出了一朵灿烂的红莲！

轰！

爆炸的气浪将身在窗外的纲吉都波及到了，混乱中纲吉只来得及回头瞥了眼满是浓烟火光的办公室，那扇饱受折磨的大门摇摇欲坠的背后，是一个戴着黑色圆礼帽的高挑身影。

哗！

纲吉坠落进了楼外的水里。

 

[银]

 

就在云雀沉思的时候，泽田纲吉那里却单方面切断了无线通讯。

云雀立刻就想到了之前泽田纲吉提到的事情，该不会在办公室里就被攻击了吧。正想着的时候，手机上却发出短促的一声“嘀”。云雀看了一眼，短信显示是泽田纲吉。

这次不只是寥寥数语的问题了，而是只有简简单单几个词，看得出来发短信的人已经没有足够的时间打多余的字了。

[百慕大群岛 目标飞机11点 已出发]

云雀冷哼一声，随手把手机扔到副驾驶座上，一脚油门踩下去，黑色保时捷的速度从90码一路上提到180码，在车流里横冲直撞，引起一大片车鸣起来。云雀目不斜视，直直向宾馆而去，停车下车，直达电梯进入房间，以最快的速度装箱。他一抬腕，离飞机起飞只剩不到15分钟。

百慕大群岛，全球避税天堂，这个该死的骚包男人是突然转型，想去发展保险业么？云雀嗤笑一声，发展保险套业倒是有这个可能。

几天后。百慕大群岛。

Hell•King只转乘了两次飞机就到达了百慕大，而由于种种原因，云雀不得不连转四次飞机，才得以双脚踩在这片英国的外治土地上。

在飞机上不能开手机，尽管这会影响云雀及时接受泽田纲吉传来的情报，但是也不得不遵守。一下飞机云雀就打开了手机，虽然没有由来，他依然觉得自己还是晚了。尚未来得及办完手续，手机里连着来了三条短信。

三条短信的总时间不过十分钟，最后一条短信是二十分钟之前。云雀在办理手续的队伍里看着短信，第一条是泽田纲吉的道歉，说上次被杀手袭击实在太仓促，所以接下来没能给云雀准备机票。

第二条是泽田纲吉说关于那个Hell?King的身份好像有点眉目，但是还没全确定，最好云雀能弄清楚那个人的真实姓名。

第三条……

 

[幸子]

 

合上手机翻盖，纲吉猜想电话那端的云雀八成已经气得暴跳如雷，无奈的摇了摇头，随即拉低帽檐，将长风衣的衣领很是骚包的竖起来遮挡了大半个脸颊，随即闪身拐进了一旁的小路。

前脚刚拐进去，后脚，那个穿着黑西装戴着圆礼帽的身影就出现，黑发的男人嘴角勾出一个嘲讽的弧度，随即利落的闪身跟了上去，转身而过，明明很长很窄且一目了然的小道里，空无一人。

见状，男人挑高了一边的眉毛，眼里的温度瞬间下降至冰点。手伸进大衣内侧握住了那个熟悉的金属手柄，男人警惕的感觉着周遭的一切，随时准备战斗。

忽然，一个微小的声音从身侧的小巷传出来，男人猛地握抢回身对准那里，入目所及的，却是一枚石子跌跌撞撞的在青石板小路前行的景象。

！！中计了！！！

碰！

一发子弹从斜后方擦着男人的肩膀打在地上，在地面上留下一个冒着烟的弹痕，男人迅速将枪口绕过腋下头都不回的朝着屋后的房顶连开数枪，连发的金属音戴着刺鼻的火药味造访了屋顶上的纲吉，对方狠狠地咂了咂嘴，不再恋战，连续几个起落迅速离开了那一片屋顶。

见状，男人随手将头上的帽子摘了下来，看着远处那个迅速离开的身影，一丝玩味爬上了他的唇角，以目标是一个政啊府官啊员的立场来看，这次的任务目标，身手意外的相当敏捷，这么有趣的猎物真是很久都没有见到过了。

他想，他愿意把这个追杀游戏进行的时间延长一点，直到享受到了足够的乐趣，再行下一步也不迟。

游戏，才刚刚开始……

 

[银]

 

看完泽田纲吉的第三条短信，云雀的脸上没有一丝表情，灰蓝色的凤目里却酝酿起一场剧烈风暴。

“很好。非常好。”他缓缓的勾起唇角，眯细起眼睛，周身散发出骇人的气势，吓的周围人  
突然不敢发出一点声音。

于十八分钟前，银行账户上的钱再次被转走，目的地是——迪拜。

这次云雀可以确认了，而且是毋庸置疑。

那个叫做Hell•king的男人，不止是知道有人在跟踪自己，甚至还游刃有余的开起了恶劣的玩笑。

果然泽田纲吉说的一点没错，是他最讨厌的类型！

他沉着脸拨通了泽田纲吉的手机，对方过了很久才接起电话。

“云雀学长。”泽田纲吉的声音有点气喘。  
云雀听出了对方声音有些不对，皱了皱眉开口，“泽田纲吉，你在干什么？”  
闻言，泽田纲吉在电话那边苦笑了一声，“被追杀了，还是个高手。”  
云雀沉默了两秒，嗤笑一声，“真难得，也有你摆不定的杀手么。”  
那头的泽田纲吉无奈的叹一口气，没法作答。  
“泽田纲吉，我需要随时了解Hell•king的动向。”云雀看着面前排队的人渐渐变少，“只要是有关他的情报，你全部给我。”  
泽田纲吉低低的“嗯”了一声，“他去迪拜，是受到了一个女商人的邀请，参加一个晚会。值得一提的是，那个女商人手脚不太干净，在哥伦比亚那里有点名气。”  
“哦？”云雀轻轻一挑眉毛，“和Hell•king也有一腿？”  
“这倒没有，Hell•king拒绝了这个女人，似乎是不想和黑道上的人扯上关系。”说话间，  
泽田纲吉也喘定了，语气稳了许多，“顺便提一下，那个晚会我也收到了邀请。”  
云雀只是略略想了想，便说道，“泽田纲吉，我要订那个晚会宾馆的房间。”  
泽田纲吉在电话那头愣了愣，“好吧。云雀学长，从现在开始，关于HEll•king的所有新情报我都会传过来给你。”接着他用很温和却无法抗拒的声音说道，“如果不是我的单向联系，云雀学长还是不要再联络我了。”  
云雀淡淡的“嗯”了一声，他当然知道泽田纲吉现在处在一个很微妙的情况下，一旦联系时间不妥当，很有可能泽田纲吉就会死在那里。  
挂断电话，云雀也排到了服务台前。  
“请给我一张去迪拜的机票。”

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

一周后。迪拜。

入夜。

天空是一抹极为浓重的深墨蓝，而伫立在其中的亮色建筑就异常的显眼。

晚会是在八点才开始的，大厅一楼灯火通明，衣着优雅的女士和穿着燕尾服的男士们三三两两的聚集着，或者下到舞池去跳舞。

泽田纲吉在大厅中穿行，时不时和认识的一些女士先生们微笑着点头致意。托这一周被那位杀手一路追杀的福，他极其狼狈的到达了迪拜，来参加这个晚会。

晚会的女主人不是什么善茬，泽田纲吉估摸着那个杀手应该不会在晚会上动手，所以至少可以稍微安定一下。

他走到餐桌边，顺手拿起一杯香槟，焰色的眸子状似无意的瞥了一眼正在舞池和人跳舞的蓝头发男人。

 

与此同时，云雀正在从安全通道进入宾馆，目的地是18层的某一个房间。

其主人的姓名登记是Hell•king。

通过幽暗的应急灯光照明，云雀顺利的到了18楼。打开楼层的门进入走廊，再按照泽田纲吉给的1806的房间号找到Hell•king的房间，云雀前前后后不过只用了十五分钟。

戴上手套，插入酒店的备用房卡，云雀小心翼翼的打开了房门。

确认了没有特别警报设备，云雀踏进房间，并随手关上了房门。他的目的就是为了找到Hell•king的犯案证据，或者有关他真实身份的资料。

一楼现场。

泽田纲吉正用余光撇着男人的一举一动，却在看到晚会女主人递给他一杯酒的时候忍不住挑了挑眉毛。他刚才亲眼看着那个女人往杯子里加了些料，时有八九是毒¥品，但具体是什么还不好猜。接过酒杯的Hell•king笑的绅士优雅，显然没有发现酒有问题，然后他和女人轻轻碰杯，一口灌下了香槟。

泽田纲吉眼角直抽，在心里给那个男人哀叹了两秒。  
接着他低声对着衣领纽扣上的交流器说道，“他在跳舞，没有离开会场。”

“泽田先生，好久不见了呢。”不远处一个穿着蓝色抹胸长裙的金发女人走过来，然后微笑着开口。

泽田纲吉认识她，是中东某国石油大亨的二女儿。他随即微笑着向那位小姐鞠躬，那位小姐回礼之后，两人又谈了几句。看着对方有些期待的眼神，泽田纲吉不着痕迹的叹口气，伸出手来邀请她共同跳舞。

那位小姐立刻答应了，于是泽田纲吉牵着她的手下到舞池，随着音乐的旋律慢慢起舞。

然而就在他和那位小姐舞完一曲之后回到舞池边，他猛然发现Hell•king居然不见了！

在心里暗骂一句，他匆匆行礼和那小姐分手，快步走到大厅的一个角落，低声说道，“云雀学长，Hell•king离开大厅有一段时间了，估计大概会回到房间的，云雀学长请快点离开！”

话音刚落，大厅里骤然陷入了一片黑暗！

本来正在交谈跳舞的宾客都十分诧异，一头雾水为什么会突然断电。

一片黑暗之中，两声枪响打断了宾客是神经，几秒之后有人尖叫起来，大厅里一下子慌乱成一团，泽田纲吉猝不及防被人撞了后退好几步，那人急促的道歉然后就跑走。泽田纲吉正打算摸着黑随人流离开晚会大厅，又两声枪响却接连响在身侧。

他当即就明白了是冲着自己来的，无可质疑绝对是那个杀手。能在这样黑暗的环境里准确的找到自己的位置，恐怕是携带了夜视仪的缘故。

他当即立断的摸上纽扣，拿下原本和云雀交流用的金属器械，手指按上某个按钮，凭借出色的耳力判断大致方向，然后把金属投掷了出去。

轰然炸开的火光里，他看到了那个一身西装革履的黑发男人，正噙着狩猎般的冷笑看着自己。

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

云雀正翻找着Hell•king为数不多的行李，却接到了泽田纲吉的消息，还没来的及作出反应，房间里就陷入了一片黑暗。

他拧了拧眉，还以为是触发了房间里的什么机关，就听见交流器里的枪声。

难不成是泽田纲吉这家伙被杀手追到了酒店里，然后对方索性干掉了整个酒店的供电系统？

猜测的事实明摆在眼前，云雀在这伸手不见五指的黑暗里无法再继续搜索了，刚才泽田纲吉又说Hell•king已经回来了，云雀果断的往门口走去，手握上了房门冰冷的手柄。

就在他开门的同时，他才发现门外正巧有人打算进来！

Hell•king！

电光火石间，两个人都意识到有另一个人在这里。

云雀强压下惊讶，毫不犹豫一脚踢出去，而对方也察觉到了他的动作，及时抬腿挡下，并且一个箭步踏入房内反锁上了门。

听到门落锁的声音，云雀的攻击更为急速，而Hell•显然也拥有很高超的体术，黑暗中竟防御的滴水不漏。

打斗中云雀身上清淡的气息统统钻入男人的鼻腔，男人微一愣神就被云雀揪住领子往不知明的方向撞过去。

于是他反手扯住云雀的领子，两个人都跌跌撞撞的往那个方向移动。

然而Hell•king自己知道，以自己现在的状况来说，根本不合适久战。且不说自己现在处于相对被动，他刚才在晚会上喝的酒被人加了料，估摸着大概是纯度不小的K「河蟹」¥粉，现在再和这个来路不明的家伙近身战。

最重要的是他竟然被这股子清薄的樱花味道引诱，下「河蟹」身有了抬头的趋势。

想到这里他猛然有了一个令人难以置信的想法。

既然这家伙摸进自己的房间，想必也不是什么善类，那就在他身上解决问题？

思及此，Hell•king轻笑一声，随即被云雀狠狠的摔到墙上。撞上墙的感觉并不好受，他短暂的晕眩了一阵，然后凭借墙面周围的物品，轻易的判断出自己所处的位置。

然而这一点云雀却处于劣势，他对这个房间不太熟悉，一切只能凭感觉。

Hell•king很快找到床沿的挂帘，一把扯下来在云雀一拳头挥过来的时候勒住对方的脖子。绞紧的瞬间云雀觉得呼吸困难，在激烈的打斗中缺氧，他的脚步猛然有些踉跄。

Hell•king凭借对于手里挂帘的感觉，猛的一拉，云雀便被一股不可抗力拉的往他的方向撞过去，紧接着腿弯被人横扫，云雀闷哼一声往前跌倒过去。

然而迎接他的不是地面，而是弹性十足的Queen size。

他的脸被闷进柔然的床铺，云雀暗骂一声正打算挣扎着站起来，却被后面的男人用腿牢牢抑制住，随着咔嚓一声，一个冰凉的东西从背后铐住了他的手腕。

脖子上缠绕的布料终于被拿开，云雀依然无法放松一丝警惕。

手腕上冰凉的感觉却并不像是什么手铐，猜测不出束缚自己的东西，云雀费力扭过头，喘息着开口。

“放开我！”

男人意味不明的笑起来，轻佻的很，“恩哼，声音不错，一会儿可不要压着不叫哦。”

闻言，云雀的瞳孔猛然收缩，男人的用意他突然有些明白。

就像快被扔进锅里的鱼，他开始奋力挣扎，腿用力的往身后的男人扫过去，咝咝生风竟是毫不留情。

男人的小腿结结实实挨了一下，忍不住闷哼一声，然后冷然的轻笑，一手抓住他的头发把他提起来又砸下去。

头皮阵阵撕扯的疼痛，云雀忍不住皱起眉，却拒绝发出一声痛呼。

然而还没有等他从疼痛中缓过神来，一双手伸到他的腰间，解开了他的皮带扣。

“滚！”他低声吼道。

男人不为所动，继续着手上的动作，他很快解开了西装裤的纽扣，迅速从背后把云雀的西装裤从笔直的双腿上剥下来。

大腿白皙的肌肤冰凉的暴露在房间里，云雀倒吸一口气，怔了怔之后挣扎的更为剧烈。

男人哼笑一声，一手抚摸着云雀的腿，伏在云雀的背上压住他。

“哦呀，皮肤还真是光滑呢。”他的低笑在云雀耳边响起，黏腻的热流钻进云雀的耳蜗，“大腿居然开始颤抖，很敏感嘛。”

云雀有些羞耻的紧闭上眼，明明知道在这样的黑暗里是完全看不见的，却依然不愿意睁眼。

男人恶劣的缓慢滑动手指，慢慢的游移在云雀的大腿根，然后探进底裤，抚弄起云雀的分身。

“唔……”除了开始猝不及防的一声，云雀死死的咬着牙一声不吭。

HEll•King有些遗憾的啧啧嘴，修长的手指握住云雀的分身上下套弄，修剪圆润的指尖恶劣的搔刮着顶端，情欲的火焰开始燃烧。

“嗯……呜……”云雀死命的抑制，依然忍不住泄露些许呻吟。

男人无声的勾起唇角，开始双手套弄起云雀的分身，黏腻的舔舐云雀敏感的耳蜗。云雀欣长的身躯细细的颤抖着，男人抚弄分身的手渐渐上移，解开衬衣衣扣揉捏着他胸前的淡色。手指放肆的玩弄着淡色，配合着抚弄分身的手开始加快，最后云雀几乎是呜咽着射了出来。

Hell•king轻笑着翻过云雀，仍然略带酒味的口腔从耳蜗一路准确的吻上云雀的薄唇，“前戏的时候我可以不计较，不过，之后要记得叫出来哦？”

云雀的头有些昏昏沉沉的，却依然听清楚了他的话，尽管有可能会遭到更糟糕的报复，他仍然想要开口反驳对方。岂料刚微张口，对方就已经撬开他的唇，柔软的舌尖模仿着抽插，挑逗他的舌一起交缠。

从出生带现在的这些年头里，云雀恭弥一直是保持着上位者的姿态，其孤高的不可一世的自尊也随着年龄的增长而愈发顺理成章。

这是自然的，本身拥有这样强悍的实力，再加上身后的风纪财团，他的资本不可谓不雄厚。

不过，这些自尊到此为止了。

如今这样的自尊只能带来更多的羞耻感，虽然这对于被同性压在身下抚慰，并且如今对方兴致勃勃，正准备进入身体于事无补。

或许倒是增添了些许情趣。

因为酒精而微微发热的手掌，接触到赤裸的臀部皮肤，云雀下意识的收紧了腰部的肌肉，手指上有些凉意的液体被人毫不留情的涂抹在某个部位，云雀狠狠的握紧了拳头。

“放松一下，虽然我也知道大部分男人后面都是第一次，”因情欲而有些低哑的嗓音响起来，“不过我有自信给你留下一个美好的回忆。”

“哼，你已经饥不择食到这个程度了么，连对着来暗杀你的人都会硬起来。”云雀说话有些气息不稳，某个冰凉的手指正在他身后的穴道里活动着，并且随着括约肌生理性的放松，手指活动的趋势愈加变大。

“对于美人我随时都可以硬，”男人低沉的笑起来，却丝毫没有停手的意思，“倒是像你这样，我会怀疑，这位美人杀手，是不是——性冷感呢……？”

后穴已经渐渐放放松，有些许肠液开始分泌。云雀不再说话，而是费力的压制喘息，死命的扯着神智，不要轻易被情欲带走。

“里侧的两个指节位置……嗯，是这里呢。”

“唔——嗯啊！”突如其来并且陌生的战栗快感从脊椎快速蔓延，云雀的腰开始微微颤抖。

男人的恶劣趣味被彻底释放，两根修长的手指快速活动着，按压那微微隆起的内壁，带出身下人的一连串颤抖。

“前列腺的位置——真少见有这么敏感的，这么有天赋，我似乎是该夸奖你才对啊。”

手指的快速进出使得后穴口泥泞的一塌糊涂，尽管耻辱，但是云雀依然无法控制自身获得快感，肠液的分泌量急速上涨，伴随着后穴的收缩，他无法忍耐的发出些许侬软的鼻音。

身后的男人在三根手指顺利完成开拓之后，拔出手指，很快的脱去了一身笔挺的西服，紧接着炙热的分身抵住收缩的穴口。

“你给我……拿开！”

“可能吗，宝贝？”

 

[幸子]

 

断电加爆炸，如此富有视觉冲击力的骚动上演过后，整个酒店都陷入了彻底的黑暗与混乱，人声鼎沸中，纲吉尽可能的收敛自己的身形，像条泥鳅似的在疯狂流动的人群中窜来窜去，希望借着这种绝对的混乱逃脱身后杀手的追踪。 

看起来似乎挺顺利，纠缠了没一会儿，他就觉得那种如影随形了整整一周的杀气淹没在茫茫人海中了。 

轻轻地呼了口气，纲吉微微环顾四周，随即向着唯一有点光亮但却没有人会前往的舞会大厅附属的那个华丽的露台奔去，只要到达那里，他就可以使用随身的装备迅速从顶楼撤退，至于楼上Hell•King房间里的云雀…… 

嘛，希望学长还是不要把对方揍死吧。 

眼见着胜利近在眼前，即便耳边那些绅士淑女们的惊恐叫喊是怎样的不堪入耳都比不上纲吉眼下的那片美丽的星空，浩瀚无边的星之海洋仿佛能让人在不知不觉间彻底沉溺于此，又或许会因为新近兴起的黑暗森林法则让人不自觉地患上星空恐惧症，不过，管他呢。 

钻出厚重的落地窗帘，纲吉站在露台的正中央，转过身来轻轻甩了下手，早就准备好的不锈钢装置因重力自然下落进他的手里，纲吉将这只手举起来，冲着酒店的外墙壁扣动了扳机。 

咔嚓！ 

绳索应声而出，为他和房顶构筑了一条牢牢地锁链，纲吉将锁链的扣环扣在自己的手上，又拽了两下，确定不会松脱后，手指向着启动键恩了下去。 

碰！ 

火光突闪，连带着剧烈的震颤几乎麻痹了纲吉的半个身子！就在刚刚，一枚子弹冷不丁的从厚重的窗帘后被射出来，准确无误的打在了他的启动开关上！ 

见状，纲吉大惊，急忙决定弃器具而逃，却在这时发现，扣环因子弹的撞击发生了变形，他等于被绑在这里了。 

纲吉的脸绿了。 

此时，宾客们都跑的差不多了。偏在此时，窗帘背后本应静谧到吓人的大厅却传来了一阵舒缓的脚步声，那不紧不慢的节奏带着一股说不清道不明的意味，透过那厚重的窗帘竟给不管如何使力都无法逃脱的纲吉一种绝顶的，等待审判的绝望。 

“你比我想象的，要更蠢点。” 

优雅的男低音隔着窗帘传来带着股被模糊化的美感，纲吉面部神经不受控制的抽动了两下，随即对自己没有带把刀好让自己断臂离去感到无比的后悔，而此刻，他已经无法想象，等待他的究竟是怎样的死法了。

或者说…… 

比死亡，要更残酷。 

那个追了他整整十多天的男人，他到现在都没有见过对方的长相。除了无论走到哪里都不会摘掉的上个世纪三十年代最流行的高筒礼帽外，就只有属于好像影视剧作品里最经典杀手形象的长风衣了。 

也许…… 

纲吉绝望的看着窗帘后忽然亮起的一点点细微的火光，那映照出了那个男人投注在窗帘上的全部的影子，竟有种别样的美感。 

细微的烟味从窗帘后传了过来，麻木当中，纲吉竟然没有闻出来，从他鼻翼前悄悄滑过的烟味来自于最上等的雪茄，前所未有的恐惧死死的攥住了他的心脏，澎湃的血液在极度的紧张下疯狂的撞击着他的耳膜，他觉得自己下一秒就要窒息了。 

到了这个地步，他才发现，他还是想活下去的。 

“让我来猜猜，伟大的情报主管现在在思考些什么？是不是……”男人恶劣的停顿了一下，随即发出一声轻蔑到极致的哼声：“只要能让我活下去，我什么都愿意做？” 

“……不对。”沉默了片刻，纲吉突然开口了，他试图竭力让自己的声音不要显得很害怕从而弱了气势，但出乎意料的是，从他嘴里吐出的话语在这一刻，平稳的就好像是在看电影一般。 

“其实，我在想的是：‘到了这个地步，只要能给我一个痛快，我什么都愿意做？’” 

“只不过，”纲吉扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，无奈的道：“我都可以想象得到只要我还能喘气儿，这世界上就没有几个脑子还清醒的人会放过我，说不定……”纲吉的语气里满是自嘲：“伟大的杀手先生会比较愿意剁了我的四肢把我装进箱子里带去给你的雇主换钞票？或者，干脆是拿到黑市上去拍卖也是个不错的选项？” 

“反正，”纲吉拽了拽自己依然停留在空中、被锁链所束缚的右手，自暴自弃的道：“我已经蠢到把自己绑在这里只能任杀任刮了，不是吗？” 

窗帘，忽然抖动了一下。 

有那么一瞬间，纲吉以为自己幻听了，但看到那仍然在微微抖动的影子，纲吉才能确定，对方此时愉悦极了。

对方的笑声持续了一段不短的时间，然后，烟被他掐灭了。之前那让纲吉分外恐惧的身影也随着消失的火光重新归隐于黑暗，恰在此时一阵风还忽然吹过，将窗帘也吹得动了起来。纲吉不得不承认，因为这抖动，他失去了对方的踪影。 

就在纲吉有些奇怪的时候，那在大风之下翻滚的窗帘忽然有了巨大的抖动，下一秒，那酒红色的天鹅绒质窗帘像斗篷那般的甩了过来，避无可避的纲吉瞬间就被它给裹了进来，紧接着，一只手指分外修长有力的手忽然从他后方如闪电般袭来，本就行动不便的纲吉脆弱的脖颈立刻落入了那只略微有点冰凉的手掌控之下，对方的手指正正的对准了他的喉结，感受着那股带着杀意的冰凉，纲吉无法抑制的咽了口吐沫，喉结在对方的手下平稳的滑动了一下又回到了原位。 

一股属于成年男性的热度从他的身后将他包覆，他彻底落入了那个男人的怀抱。 

男人的气息有别于他的手指，很是灼热，就那样完完全全没有遮挡的从他的身后喷洒在他小巧的耳廓上，那里立刻就红透了。 

“你在勾引我。” 

男人的手指微微的，像爱抚情人的腰肢那般轻轻摩挲着他的脖颈，非常肯定的说道。 

被包裹在窗帘这样狭小的空间里，空气以极快的速度粘稠变质，那低沉的男低音被直接送进了他的耳道，对此，纲吉非常没出息的，打了个哆嗦。 

男人的呼吸变得有点重，肌肉也瞬间绷紧了。 

感受到这让纲吉心情异常复杂的变化，他在心里默默地权衡了一下失去贞操和死都死不成的得失，他努力放缓了自己的声音，轻柔的说出了他自己都不敢相信的话语。 

“那你，接受吗？杀手先生？” 

回答他的是一段诡异的沉默和随后从他腰前皮带扣上坚决滑过的大手，一阵短促的金属碰撞声后，纲吉被一股巨力驱使，还没反应过来，他就在窗帘的包覆下向旁边猛地跌了出去，狠狠的撞在了墙上，男人的身躯紧随随后覆了上来，两人之间的距离立刻就被压缩到无限小了。 

纲吉还没来得及在这紧密的空间中调整出一个合适的位置，冰冷的枪口就从他腋下绕了过来，正正的抵住了他的下巴，巨力迫使纲吉自由的那只手肘顶在了墙上用力给与自己的肺部找出一点点呼吸的空隙，而对方的另一只手已经灵活的绕到了他的胸前，几秒钟的光景，他的外套连带里面的衬衫都被解开，光裸的胸膛无可救药的直接贴在了冰冷的墙壁上，让被枪口逼得仰着头的纲吉发出了一声小小的呻吟。 

再接着，一声轻微而又细小的衣物被撕开的声音，纲吉感到自己的西装裤毫无阻拦的直接落在了他的脚踝上，对方因常年握枪或者是别的什么武器而带着粗茧的手指以一种极缓慢的步调，色情的抚摸着他的大腿和臀部。 

一阵晚风吹过，拂动了厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，那绵软的触感直接和他裸露在外的大腿肌肤相接触，让他打了个寒战。

看来，他是真的要和他的贞操说再见了。 

纲吉无不悲哀的想到。 

身后的家伙显然是个很有情调的男人。对方就像是在精心调制一道大餐一般缓慢而又坚决，细致的动作里带了一丝狂野，很长一段时间里，他的手指都流连在他最滑嫩的肌肤上久久不愿离开，显然，他对纲吉因为带有亚洲人血统从而皮肤无比细腻光滑的手感非常满意。 

这样做的效果是十分显著的，被他精心烹调的纲吉也在这种经验老道的抚慰下很快产生了异样的感触，两个同样粗重的呼吸声在被窗帘所隔绝而出的这片小小的空间此起彼伏，气氛很快发酵了。 

男人的手再一次在纲吉平坦而光滑的腰腹流连一会儿后，直接缓缓的向下，握住了已经半抬头的那里，并在初次交锋的情况下就迫出了纲吉口中一声柔软的呻吟。 

“唔，嗯……” 

恰到好处的抚慰被很好的施在纲吉最无法抵挡的敏感地带，纲吉的呼吸随着男人的动作越发的急促起来，勉力撑在墙壁上的手肘无法抑制的剧烈颤抖起来，几乎没过多久，纲吉就觉得眼前一片空白，那一股白浊终于还是无可避免的喷溅在他的小腹和墙壁之间，给墙上留下了一滩后来让酒店经理不得不重新换新墙纸的痕迹。 

如果没有身后男人霸道到极致的压制，也许他下一刻就会软倒在地上也说不定。 

腿软的纲吉如此想到。 

但显然，这不过是个开始。当那在晚风中被吹得有点发凉的液体轻轻接触到后嗷嗷嗷穴时，纲吉终于还是无可避免的浑身僵硬了起来。 

感受到手下人的僵硬，男人轻哼一声，随即毫不留情的直接就着那里强硬的突入了一个指关节进去，自然换回了手底下人一声痛苦的闷哼。 

“这是你用来表示欲拒还迎的把戏吗？”男人一边在纲吉的耳边说着这种残酷的话语，一边强行突入了第二个指关节，随着手指的不断深入，大粒大粒黄豆大小的汗液顺着纲吉的额头滴下，滑过依然向上扬起的纲吉下巴，滴在了枪管和拿着枪管的手上。 

之后，男人没再说话，纲吉也短促的呼吸数下后，强迫自己放松了紧张的肌肉，但也几乎在同一时间，男人的整根手指已经完全突入了进去。 

还没来得及适应那种可怖的异物感，男人的手指轻轻的抽出一些，随即在肠壁上转着圈的抚摸起来，终于在感受到某个微微隆起的部位时发出了一声不屑的轻哼，手指微微发力，朝着那里摁了下去！

 

[银]

 

短暂到几乎没有的交谈话音刚落，分身就毫不留情的侵犯进去，云雀猛的扬起了下巴，疼得闷哼一声。

骤然间出现的饱胀感，使得穴口的内壁几乎撑到了极致，像是在用力一些就会被撕裂一般。身后的男人也是一声闷哼。

“你就不能放松一点吗。”伴随着话语，手掌接触到云雀赤裸的臀上，在微热的空气里响起一个短暂而清脆的巴掌声。

云雀呜咽一声，身躯微微颤抖，下意识的放松的下半身的肌肉。

男人啧啧嘴，修长有力的手指在黑暗中准确的扣住云雀的腰，缓缓的挺动腰身。

“呜……你这个…该死的…禽兽……”

尽管是第一次，内壁却是极快的适应了来自外界的侵犯，在男人颇有技巧的律动中渐渐放松下来，热情的收缩张合。

“啧。”男人不满的用力顶撞一下，逼的云雀吞下一口气。虽然看不见的脸，不过倒是相当极品，内壁紧致而柔软，在快感升温的同时分泌出大量的肠液，让男人的动作愈发顺利起来。

体内的敏感点每一次都被用力擦过去，对于初次尝到这样感受的云雀来说，自身的反应是极为耻辱的。

理智被剥夺，麻痹神经的快感从尾椎直线上升到大脑，过于猛烈的快感使得他半合的凤眼里出现了点点水光。身后男人的分身一次一次撞上敏感处，在一次深重的撞击中，破碎的呻吟终于从削薄的樱花色嘴唇里飘逸出来。

“慢……慢一点……”

“嗯？我倒是觉得还不够呢……”男人恶意的慢下速度，然后顶住那一点用力的研磨。

“……嗯…不……不行……”云雀抽吸着喘息颤抖。

“是你自己不要的哦。”湿热的呼吸席卷了云雀的耳蜗，在身下人愈发剧烈的颤抖中，火热的舌尖沿着脖颈下滑，舔舐过笔挺的背脊，期间还重重的落下几个亲吻。

云雀的理智几乎消失殆尽，只剩下刻入本性的自尊依然维持着程度低级的思绪。

“不……那里……嗯……啊哈…”再度剧烈开始的抽插里，男人一手抚摸上云雀的胸口，修长的手指灵活的玩弄着胸前因快感挺立的淡粉色，随即察觉云雀的内壁收缩更为剧烈的绞紧。

真是一具敏感到难以想象的身体啊，男人咂咂嘴，再加上其主人那样桀骜不驯的性格，相比暗地里垂涎的人不会少吧。

“啊……嗯……禽兽……用下半身思考的……禽兽唔……！”

“……你这样会让人以为你欲求不满的呢。”男人的笑声暗哑的不可想象，显而易见被撩拨到什么程度。

云雀突然被人从背后搂住，然后从面朝下变成面朝上，男人的分身还留在他的后穴里，旋转而产生的快感让两个人都倒吸了一口气。

紧接着男人的身躯便压上来，带着酒气的吻落在他的脸上，然后一路游移捕捉到他的唇，舌头毫不客气的翻搅进来。

“唔……”口腔被不厌其烦的搅动，舌头交缠着带出过多的津汁滑下脸颊，男人炙热的分身依然在律动，发出粘稠的水声。

云雀用力的去咬他，对方却早就察觉了他的意图，先一步收回自己的舌。

直起身，男人的手握住云雀的小腿，将云雀的身体折叠起来，打开以便接纳他更猛烈的撞击。

“……咬杀……啊……混蛋……！！”

“嗯，的确快咬死我了。”低哑的调笑明显意有所指，云雀却已经无力思考更多，身体追寻本能的获得快感，身前的分身在男人剧烈的抽插中再次挺立，前端分泌出点点液体。

“虽然现在说这个不太合适，”男人喘息着再次吻了吻云雀的唇，“如果你不是来杀我的话，这个性格倒还真是我喜欢的类型。”

云雀的内壁猛然一缩，男人显然也没料到云雀的反应这么剧烈，闷哼一声加速撞击着，最终在云雀的体内射出一股高热的液体。

内壁骤然被滚烫的液体充满，云雀也是闷哼着释放出来。

“……我发誓你是第一个被我做到射的男人。”

自己的小腹上溅上云雀的液体，男人低沉的笑出声，搂住云雀的腰往旁边一滚。

虽然无力，但是依然直觉不好，云雀哑着嗓子开口，“你要干什么？”

话音刚落，他便惊觉体内的分身再度复苏。

“只是想要尝试一下骑乘位而已。”男人风轻云淡的解释道，腰部用力往上一顶。

“呜——！”

男人摸索着解开绑住云雀手的东西，“抱紧我。”

“……”

云雀几乎想要一拳头砸上去，可惜手上却是一点力气都没有了。

男人哼了一声，突然挺动腰身，云雀的喘息再度粗重起来，摇摇晃晃中，极为不甘心的抬手环住了男人。

这个动作带来了一连串后果，男人的进攻变的有些恐怖和疯狂，云雀几乎承受不住，敏感点一次又一次被碰撞，研磨，碾压，导致他在剧烈的颤抖中吐露出极为诱人的吟哦。

“嗯……那里……住手啊……啊哈……”

男人的手掌在云雀笔挺的背脊和挺翘的臀部间来回抚摸，引起对方无可抑制的战栗。他不由得赞叹云雀纤细的身躯以及皮肤细腻的触感，难以想象这是一个精通近身格斗的男人。

一连串低哑的呻吟回荡在火热的空气中，掌控者如今已然失去控制，男人搂紧了云雀做最后的冲刺。

“啊…嗯……告诉我…告诉我……你的…唔…名字……”云雀湿润的眼睛睁开，尽管在黑暗中无法看清任何事物，但他依然努力这么做。

男人的动作微微停顿，连他自己也说不清为什么，但他并没有过多思考，或者也没有余力去思考，在黑暗中，他轻吻上云雀的脸颊。

没有报出那个云雀所知晓的名字，他喘息着加速律动，在云雀猛然拔高的呻吟里念出来。

“……六道骸。”

 

[幸子]

 

“呜啊！” 

如闪电般的刺激顺着脊椎的神经一路向上被送进了纲吉的脑干，那绝顶的快啊感瞬间抵消了大半被强行进入的异物感，而男人也因为他身体最直接的反应，运用自己灵巧的手指活动起来，没过多久，纲吉就有些郁闷的发现，自己的欲望又抬头了，些许前列腺液正争先恐后的从前端滴落，然后坠落在地面上，构成了一副淫啊啊靡的画面。 

这样美妙的刺激很快促进了肠液的分泌，男人在他体啊啊啊内肆意肆虐的手指很快又多了两根，三根手指一起联动，一切还没来得及走上正题，纲吉就觉得自己又要再一次缴械投降了。 

然而，在他觉得自己即将再度攀至顶峰的时候，那三根手指忽然全都被抽回来了。前所未有的空虚感瞬间充盈纲吉全身，然而这并没有持续多久，因为很快，属于男人自己的那坚硬火烫的欲望毫不留情的直接突入了他的身体。 

“啊！！” 

短促的呻吟从他的喉咙爆发，纲吉浑身剧烈颤抖着，那种诡异的疼痛混杂着绝顶的快啊啊啊感搅糊了他的大脑，理智在逐渐的离他远去，他有种身处于狂风骇浪深处无法自主的错觉。 

混乱中，身后的男人突然恶狠狠的出脚踩掉了纲吉的一只鞋袜，然后用力拍了拍他的臀部，示意他将自己的一条腿从裤腿中完全的解放，下一秒，纲吉就觉得一股巨大的力量从肩部袭来，对方用几乎能勒死他力道一把扯掉了他脖子上的领带，然后抓住他尚且自由的那是手干脆的和另一只手困在了一起，下一秒，一阵天旋地转，对方湿漉漉的欲望擦着他的大腿根过去，他和男人面对面了。 

不过，这还是白搭，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，连月光也遮蔽了。 

男人火热的嘴唇吻在了他的脖子上，巨大的吸力带着那种刺密的痛感在他的脖子上处处出现，之前得以从裤子中完全解放的腿被男人抓着曲折起来，男人的手就紧紧的握住了他的腿弯，将他的后背和墙壁挤得半点缝隙都没有，然后，把自己的火热的欲望，再一次，毫不留情的送进了纲吉体啊啊啊内。 

“啊！” 

剧烈的疼痛伴随着诡异的快啊啊啊感同时袭来，纲吉的双手抽搐一样在空中不断地屈伸，但却什么都抓不到，反倒是被绑紧的手腕硬是勒出了紫色，见状，男人顺手将拖在他臀部底下的手用力上抬，之后，纲吉的裤子彻底的脱离了他的双腿。 

为了减轻手腕的力道，阻止扔在下滑的身体，纲吉大开着双腿凭借本能夹在男人的腰上，对此，男人从鼻翼里发出了一声饱含嘲讽的轻哼，随即用空闲的那只手一把捏住了纲吉的下巴，在他被迫抬高而暴露出的脖颈上用力咬了一下，满意的收到一声痛呼后伸出舌头在喉结处舔了数下……纲吉浑身都剧烈的颤抖了。 

随后，男人一点都不如之前那样慢条斯理，而是用双手托住纲吉臀部，让他的背部依靠在墙壁上，随即狂野的律动起来。 

疯狂的抽动带起纲吉一片难以压抑的痛苦呻吟，他的头部被天鹅绒的窗帘所覆盖，那种让人迷醉的触感将他的叫声搅得一团混乱理智都在逐渐远去了。 

就在此时，男人再度缔造了一轮疯狂的律动，连续被撞击数下的前列腺终于逼迫着纲吉的分啊啊啊身颤抖着吐露了第二轮精华，与此同时，男人也将自己的那一部分猛地从他身体里抽了出来，瞬间迸发的白浊液体在纲吉的腿间四溅，将那里搅得一塌糊涂。 

见此，男人挑了挑自己英挺的眉毛，随即慢条斯理的松开撑着纲吉大部分重量的双手——对方立刻软倒下去，并因手部被绷直的绳索发出了一声低微无力的哀鸣——从上衣口袋里取出一条真丝手帕擦掉了。 

将自己处理妥当，因为这次任务足足禁欲了小半年的世界第一杀手好整以暇的一枪打断了阻挡纲吉逃离的合金索，纲吉立刻靠着墙软软的软倒在一旁不省人事了。 

就此，男人黑的看不见底的瞳孔里满是让人看不懂的神采。一把拉开包裹住他们的天鹅绒落地窗帘，柔和的月光这才照耀在了他们的身上，给他们镀上了一层泛着银色的光华，看起来神圣不可侵犯。 

他低着头看了看软倒在地上一动不动的纲吉，右手从腰间抽出一把手枪，黑洞洞的枪口正抵上纲吉的额头一动不动。 

金属冰凉的温度并没有唤醒刺激过大晕厥过去的纲吉，于是男人有点无聊的用枪管轻轻的打了两下纲吉的脸颊，直到确定对方确实晕过去后才皱着眉头站起了身。 

他…… 

不想杀他了。 

男人蹲下啊啊身来，修长的手指轻轻捏住了纲吉的下巴向上提起，另一只手则在他的面部轻轻的抚摸起来，尤其是皱紧了眉头的眉心，那种恰到好处的力道巧妙的化解了眉间的疙瘩，此时，他的脸显得……很…… 

到此，男人忽然做出了一个决定，他随手脱下了自己的长呢子外套扔在衣衫不整昏迷过去的纲吉身上，心满意足的向外走去。

比起让你变成我墙壁上无数的收藏品之一，还不如留着你一条性命带给我更多的惊喜。

 

[银]

 

第二天早晨。

与其说是早晨，不如说是凌晨，凌晨三点半超过，四点不到，窗外的微光细小的像快要消失一样，Hell•King，或者如今应该叫他六道骸，缓缓的苏醒，带着每个宿醉和纵欲过度的人都会有的头重脚轻，开始打量这个房间。

昨天晚上他做了什么？似乎是被女主人下了药，然后酒店爆炸，供电系统全面瘫痪，他回到房间，却意外发现有人闯了进来，于是搏斗从门口到墙上，最后到床上。

那是一个男人，体格纤细而具有爆发力，虽然是在黑暗中，但他到现在为止都清楚的记得几个小时前的那个人，在他身下的呻吟，掌心中皮肤美好的触感，包裹着他的火热，和他几乎隐藏到骨缝里的樱花气息。

六道骸确信自己仍然在房间里，但是显然这个房间里已经没有第二个人了。他的大脑迅速的清醒起来，他吸了一口气，一房间的气味都宣告着之前的激烈。

他伸手打开了顶灯。

电力系统不知道多久之前就被修好了，看现在的样子就知道那个爆炸的后果并不怎么严重。房间里一片狂风过境后的痕迹，他用来勒紧对方脖子的床沿挂帘还一整坨的堆在地上，他身旁那个明显曾经凹陷过的床单清楚的告诉他，那个男人，那场黑暗里疯狂的行径，乃至整个事件都是真实的。

不过，对方似乎已经先一步离开了。

六道骸几乎都要忍不住笑出来，这种行为称得上是落荒而逃，不过按照那个男人的性格，绝对不会承认就对了。

“樱花——日本吗……？”他闭上眼睛，嘴角浮现出一抹捉摸不清的微笑，愉悦感却一清二楚。

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

泽田纲吉醒过来的时候正躺在柔软的床上，他先是呻吟了一声，脑海里无比清晰的回荡着昏睡之前所发生的事情。

之前的行为直接导致了现在浑身肌肉酸痛，而现在躺在这样柔软的床上，让他简直有想要抹泪的冲动。身上还是有些黏腻，不过感觉得到应该是有过粗糙的冲淋。

不过在很短的时间里，这位情报主管就理清了思路。自己昨天做了一些属性糟糕的事情，和一个试图把自己干掉的杀手货真价实的来了一发。

“哦……”他哀叹一声，被干掉和被干显然是两码事，虽然他肯定不想被干掉，但是他也不想被干——尽管他已经被干了，而且还丢脸到了极点。

他被一个男人干昏过去了，他还不知道对方是谁，就在一个空旷的酒店大厅，窗台边的天鹅绒帘后面，他还是主动的那个。

至少开始是的。

那个男人被愉悦了的低笑和进入他身体的时候的火热……

泽田纲吉再次哀叹一声，一点都不想再回想那个画面了。他睁开眼睛，房间里一个人都没有，只开了一盏壁灯，他有些费力的坐起来，然后在床头柜上摸了半天，终于找到了开灯的按钮。他轻轻一触，房间里的灯猛然亮了起来。

一个人都没有，不远处的桌子上放着他的手机。

在倒下去继续睡和去拿手机之间天人交战，泽田纲吉身为情报主管的理智终于占了上风，他拖着几乎酸到发痛的腿走到桌边，拿起了手机。

手机还剩下大半格电，因为是私人号码，所以泽田纲吉估计那位杀手先生应该暂时还不知道。收件箱里有一条未读短信。

泽田纲吉苦笑一声，点开来看。

[冲过澡了，我的房间，枪在右边鞋柜。]

简简单单的风格，不用看发件人都知道肯定是云雀，泽田纲吉的视线从屏幕上滑到鞋柜，却在接触到鞋柜上的衣服的时候愣住了。

那件衣服……那黑色的外衣……他简直都要哀嚎了，一阵血色冲上脸颊——

别怪他想爆粗，天杀的，这件衣服绝对是那为杀手先生的！

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

两周后。

日本风纪财团。

云雀坐在办公桌后面，面无表情的挂上电话。女秘书和草壁站在一旁大气也不敢出。

云雀自从两周前回来以后就一直维持一种奇怪的气压，最早是低气压，但是草壁敢发誓，这位老Boss显然不只是生气这么简单，似乎还有些别的什么情绪在里面，不过到底是什么，草壁也不敢说。

“哲。”云雀突然开口。

“啊，在。”草壁连忙应声，“恭先生？”

云雀抿了抿唇，顺手拿过一旁的文件，凤眼淡淡的扫视着上面的报告，“收购那个公司的事情怎么样了。”

草壁上前一步把早已准备好的文件放在云雀手边，“已经按照您的要求，收购了那个公司超过百分之六十四的股份，风纪财团已经是最大的股东了。”

“恩。”云雀淡淡的应了一声，看起来异常随意的瞟了一眼文件，目光却忍不住聚焦在一个名字上。

【“……六道骸。”】

云雀意味不明的冷哼一声，惊出草壁一身汗。

“很好，”云雀放下文件，“我要去一次那个公司。”说着他站起身向门外走去。

草壁跟在他身后，临走前忍不住瞟了瞟那份文件，完全没看出来有什么能让恭先生亲自去一趟的理由。

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

开车到那里的时候已经是傍晚，大部分员工都快要下班了，可是几位高层却都正襟危坐在顶层的会议室里。首座上空无一人，几位高层显然都有些紧张，窃窃私语的等待着那位人物的到来。

“说起来，六道骸怎么不在？”不知道是谁先问了一句。

“谁知道，八成又是去国外了吧。”一个人看了看手表，声音里有些焦急和紧张。

一个看上去像是秘书的人看了看自己的手机，回答道，“六道骸先生现在离开机场，再来的路上，大概还有十分钟左右就能到了——”

他话音未落，门外就传来脚步声，在大理石的走廊上先的格外清楚。脚步以一种稳定的节奏，不轻不响的敲击着地面，顺势还带着一股子杀伐果断的气势。

会议室里突然就安静的很了。

脚步声停在门外，接着会议室的门被打开，这个公司的新股东，风纪财团的Boss，一个足够年轻的俊俏男人面无表情走进来。

云雀扫视了会议室一眼，微不可见的皱了眉。没有，没有那个人。

秘书小心翼翼的吸了一口气，“云雀先生，这里是公司现任所有的股东了……还有一位正在赶来的路上，因为飞机误点，所以——”

云雀抬眸看他一眼，声音波澜不惊，“六道骸。”

秘书不太确认云雀的语气是不是疑问句，但他还是回答了，“是。是的。”

云雀点了点头，面无表情的走到首座坐下来，草壁站在他身侧，看着云雀翻看送上来的账目。

虽然别人不一定看得出来，但是草壁很清楚的知道——

恭先生现在已经不耐烦了，很明显恭先生是奔着那个叫六道骸的来的。

秘书站在旁边，怀里的手机突然震动了一下，他拿出手机，上面是六道骸的简讯。

“我到了。”

与此同时，楼下传来一阵急促的刹车声响。

秘书松一口气，紧接着云雀首座后面的钢化玻璃突然爆裂开来。

所有人都傻眼了。

云雀却猛然站起来，脚步略显急促的走到碎裂掉落的落地窗边，在漫天的玻璃碎渣里从三楼往下看过去——

那个一头蓝色头发的人，穿着黑风衣正巧也仰着头往上看。

当视线接触到一起的时候，云雀忍不住冷哼一声，嘴角却牵出一个相当挑衅而意味不明的笑意。

楼下人轻佻的吹一声口哨，暧昧的勾着唇角，视线完全穿透了隔空的玻璃渣子，牢牢盯上站在窗前的云雀。

六道骸非常确定，当他看到云雀的一瞬间，他的脑海里就不受控制的想到两周之前，远在迪拜的那个夜晚，他几乎已经快要闻到当初黑暗里的那阵樱花香了——

那个摸黑进入他房间，想要离开却没有成功，最后被自己吃干抹净的人，毫无疑问，是他。

钢化玻璃砸下来，在六道骸面前两米的地方碎成了颗粒。

云雀收回眼神，带着一个显而易见有些挑衅的弧度从窗口边转身，往会议室的门口走过去。

“哲，处理一下。”

草壁这才回过神来，一身冷汗的应了一声，目送云雀消失在会议室门口。

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

事实证明，想在这样的飞来横祸下保持毫发未损的理想状态是不太现实的事情，六道骸虽然逃过被直接砸中见上帝的危险，但是裸露在外的锁骨和脸部都受到了溅起来的玻璃的扎伤。

云雀亲自开车把他送去的医院。

“闭嘴。”车行驶到半途的时候云雀冷冷的旁边瞥了一眼。

坐在副驾驶坐上的六道骸正对着只有副驾驶座前才有的镜子仔细端详自己的脸。

顺便发出一些类似于“天哪破相了”或者“我英俊的脸啊”这样的“悲鸣”。

“脸对于我来说是很重要的，我的上司。”六道骸说着开始向下抚摸向自己的脖子。

云雀冷哼一声，毫不掩饰语气里的嘲讽，“靠脸吃饭，嗯？”

六道骸一边扯开自己的衣领，对着镜子看自己锁骨上的划伤，“我以为你调查的已经够清楚了。”语音带有不怀好意的暗笑，“在被我上之前。”

“……”车突然加速，然后在六道骸还没有反应过来之前就在一个小路上停下靠边，驾驶座上的人迅速扭下钥匙，往车后座上一扔，紧接着一个漂亮的左勾拳就出现在六道骸眼前。

……要是躲不掉的话门牙就没了。六道骸一边想着一边笑意不减的伸出手去挡住，然后一把握住云雀的手臂，在云雀想要收回去的时候整个人也紧贴上去。

“说的是事实哦？我对自己的技术很有自信。”

他的鼻尖顶着云雀的鼻尖，说出的每一个字带着湿热的水汽都直扑云雀削薄的唇。

“想死早说。”云雀的凤眼牢牢锁住六道骸异色的眸子，“送你上路不难。”

六道骸咂咂嘴，微微侧过头去凑近云雀的唇，尝试一样的啄了一下，“我可以选择死法么？”

“……”

“像上次一样咬死我的话，我很乐意。”

“滚！”

 

在医院的时候接到了草壁的电话，说钢化玻璃从三楼掉下来纯粹是意外，索性下面除了六道骸之外没有别人，所以没有什么无辜伤害。

“恭先生，需要我来接您吗？”草壁最后尽职的问了一句。

“不用了。”云雀想了想回答道，“今天就到这里了。”

挂了电话之后走进诊室，看到护士一边脸红心跳的偷瞄着六道骸，一边给他的脸上药，云雀没由来的觉得有点碍眼。

风骚的本性还真是一点都没有收敛。他面无表情的走过去，“好了么。”

本来就不是专心致志上药的护士被吓了一跳，手里的酒精棉下意识的松了开，掉在地上。

“啊，抱……抱歉……”估计是云雀的表情吓到了她，护士手忙脚乱的蹲下去捡酒精，又差点打翻了药膏。

六道骸抬手把她扶起来，“没事吧？”云雀分明看到他眼里戏谑的神色。

于是之前吃瘪的一口气终于爆发出来。

“出去。”护士刚站起身就听到那个黑发男人面目不善的看着自己，她下意识的鞠了一躬，接着一路小跑离开了诊室，还体贴的关上门。

六道骸的嘴角不受控制的牵起来，他微仰着头，淡淡的挑起一边的眉毛，“哦，总裁是想亲自给我上药？”

云雀冷哼一声，步伐丝毫不乱的走过去，拿起酒精棉朝伤口按过去——快准狠。

“嘶——”六道骸捂着脖子突然有种自作自受的感觉……

“喂，云雀。”看着对方手法娴熟的拿过消毒药水涂抹在伤口上，六道骸挺着脖子开口。

“说。”云雀面无表情，视线随着药棉的移动而扫视过六道骸颈部的皮肤。

这是一种很有趣的感觉，把自己脆弱的本部分暴露在别人面前，并且不加遮掩的任由对方的视线一寸一寸扫过去。六道骸突然有些不自然的咽了咽，喉结在修长的脖颈上细微的滚动。

没有等到回答的云雀再次重复了一边。

“说。”

六道骸低下一直仰着的脑袋，顺手抓住云雀握着药棉的、伸出的手，直视着云雀的眼睛，微勾着唇角，“要不要和我试试看？”

云雀没尝试收回手，而是任由对方握着，他眯了眯眼睛，“口味变了？”

“你知道我口味没变的，我告诉过你。”六道骸低声笑起来，然后略微收敛的笑意，“认真的哦。”

云雀挑起凤眼，嘴角也是淡淡的勾起来，“那就要看你有没有资格了。”

看着对方的样子，高挑而又不可一世的神色里，唇畔意外的带有些细柔的弧度，六道骸突然往前倾过去，在云雀有些讶异的目光里一手扣上对方的黑发， 性感的嘴唇就吻了上去，一句简短的话语淹没在气息之中。

“还真是高岭之花啊……”

有点漫长的吻结束的时候，两个人都有点喘息不定，六道骸看着云雀突然笑的有些漫不经心，“我打赌你肯定不是来杀我的。”

云雀有些粗鲁的用西装袖口抹了抹嘴唇，“杀你脏手。”这时候他后知后觉的想起来，在黑暗中六道骸说了些什么话。

看到云雀脸色一点变化都没有，六道骸有些遗憾，他移开目光，却正好瞥见他半藏在黑发下的耳朵有些发红。

于是某个蓝色头发的男人相当愉悦的勾了嘴角。

“六道骸。”

“嗯？”

“你怎么知道有人追你的？”按道理来说泽田纲吉给他情报支援的行为，不会这么容易被人发现才对。

“有点预感而已，主要是靠猜的。”

六道骸先生，我总有一种你又要被揍了的感觉……

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

一周后。

“上次的麻烦还真是……感谢云雀学长的搭救……”泽田纲吉坐在办公桌前，一手托着下巴，斟酌着用词。

“还真是狼狈不堪。”云雀毫不客气的对当时的情况进行了概括。

泽田纲吉在电话这头欲哭无泪的看着办公桌右手边，那个一身黑西装的杀手正交叠着自己修长的双腿，坐在会客用的沙发上，一边擦着枪。玻璃茶几上还放着一壶热气腾腾的刚煮出来的咖啡。

这分明是把泽田纲吉的办公室当成自己的休息室了。

“总之，还是非常感谢云雀学长把我带回房间，顺便还把我扔进浴室冲洗一遍……顺便祝贺学长找到自己的另一半，早生贵——不，没什么。”

电话那头的云雀冷哼一声，居然没计较这件事，可想而知心情大概还不错。

挂上电话，泽田纲吉就被黑色西装的男人挑起下巴，“哦，你的学长还把你送进浴室去洗了一遍。”

泽田纲吉仰着头维持着这个姿势，笑的有些僵硬，接着开口，非常直截了当。

“他是受。”

黑西装的男人显而易见的被愉悦了，他勾起唇角放下了挑着泽田下巴的手。

“我叫Reborn。”

身为情报主管的泽田纲吉差点咬到自己的舌头。

Reborn……那个世界第一杀手！

“哼。”像是察觉到泽田纲吉的心理活动一样，reborn冷哼一声又坐回沙发去喝咖啡去了。

从得知真相的惊讶里缓过神来，泽田纲吉看着对方似乎没什么新动作，便低下头去处理文件。

身为情报主管他也忙的可以的。

“假的。”在喝咖啡的男人淡淡的说了一句。

“看出来了。”泽田纲吉头也不抬的回道。 

哼，倒还有两分本事。Reborn低下眼帘继续去和他的咖啡。

两小时后。泽田纲吉的私人别墅。

打开房门之后顺手把要是放在鞋柜上，泽田纲吉颇为头疼的看着跟在身后一起走进屋子的男人。

“敢问世界第一杀手先生，您今天一整天都跟着我是想做什么？”

泽田纲吉不是没想过reborn的意图，但是他很悲催的发现身为一国的情报主管，居然没办法分析出一个想要杀死自己的人，跟在自己身边，却不动手的理由。

Reborn无声的勾起唇角，一步一步从门厅踏上地板，逼的泽田纲吉不得不往后一步步退过去。

最终，情报主管大人无路可退，只能跌坐在异常宽大的七人沙发上，仰视着reborn富有攻击性的微笑。

“如你所见，”reborn俯下身，俊挺的鼻尖几乎要擦到泽田纲吉的鼻子。他眯起眼睛，嗓音低沉暧昧，泽田纲吉有点惊悚的发现自己居然有些腰软。

“我是来……拿回我的大衣的。”他说着一下子直起身，泽田纲吉才看到他的手上拿着的正是自己挂在沙发背上的黑色大衣。

于是被云雀誉为低调而奢华，外加风骚的，在一个世界级大国担任情报主管，八面玲珑，阅尽人事，一人之下万人之上，堪称一代老Boss的泽田纲吉，脸红了。

Reborn低声笑起来，黑色的眸子一动不动的注视着泽田纲吉焰色的眼，顺手把黑风衣往一旁一扔，一手已经把泽田纲吉推倒在沙发上。

“干什么？喂，我不是已经把风衣还你了么，杀手先生你还要……等等你给我住手，就算这次是躺着也不行……唔！”

事实证明在这方面，情报主管大人，你还是太嫩了。

 

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

 

尾声

非常遗憾的是，就算是躺着，泽田纲吉第二天还是没能去上班，而世界第一杀手先生则以照顾为名义，从此入住泽田纲吉的别墅。

得知消息的云雀只是轻哼一声，顺便难得的表示了祝贺的意思——虽然里面嘲笑的成分实在是多了一点。

在并吞了某公司之后，跨国公司风纪财团的第一个分部建立在了大洋彼岸的意大利，云雀和六道骸在两年之后飞去了某个小国办了结婚证，最后定居在意大利。

很有趣的是，在他们别墅两公里外的另一个别墅区，泽田纲吉度假的私人别墅正在那里。

这样就是为什么他们的婚姻咨询师会是同一个人的原因了。

想必——这位咨询师今后的职业生涯不会太无聊了。

 

 

All End。


End file.
